A FLower's Fate
by Rein Petals
Summary: Naruto loves two people, and only two people- Sakura and Sasuke. But who does he love more? A SasuNaru fanfic. :D


**A Flower's Fate**

**A SasuNaru one shot- Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me... not." The blushing boy pleaded over and over, staring at the falling petals. "Damn it! What am I gonna do?! I mean, I'm, I'm," he screeched and threw the stem across the field. "Since when did I even start liking him?! I hate that kid! Jeez! I can't even believe this is actually happening!

"No, no! Think rationally Naruto. I'm just having hormonal, teenage problems. Yes, that's all! - Aw, crap! I mean, there's no way Sasuke will even like me back! He's straight as a paper! Just look at the way he walks! He even _walks_ straight!"

Naruto complained to himself for several hours longer until he finally decided to end his "training" session. Tomorrow he would have to wake up early for another mission with team Kakashi, and it would be best for him to get at least a _few_ hours of rest.

...If only he could get Sasuke off his mind.

* * *

The morning sun creeped over the horizon, hopefully waking Naruto up from his restless night.

_Thud. _He bumped his head onto the wooden floor as he rolled off the bed sluggishly.

"Oww..." He grunted and rubbed his eyes. "Sheesh. What a way to start the morning. Urgh, let's see." _What must I do before I go? _"Ah- right. Get dressed. Drink milk. Eat ramen. Comb hair. And hopefully not forgot to brush my teeth. Must look better than Sakura today!"

Naruto grinned to himself and clomped over to his bathroom sink. In just one hour he would be beside Sasuke. Yes, just one more hour.

"Ohio Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino smiled flirtatiously as they greeted their cynical, oh-so-lonely classmate. "Did you sleep well?" They chirped in unison, fluttering their eyelashes.

And that was it.

The shorter pink-haired cocked her head towards the other, resisting from biting her friend's face off.

"Go _away_Ino-pig! I saw him first! You are so annoying! Ugh! You need to get a life and get out of my face!"

"What?! Yeah right bitch! YOU need to get a life!"

Sakura scoffed in disbelief and spat back. "Excuse me fatass?!"

"Uck. You girls are so immature," Sasuke grumbled and continued walking away without a glance back. "Oh, and Sakura, we have a mission today at nine. Try _not_ to forget like you did last time, 'kay?"

Sakura stood up with a smug smile, "Of course not Sasuke-kun! See you then!" _Victory!_She whipped around, laughing silently at Ino's defeated frown.

Meanwhile as the girls continued to fight and yell at one another, Naruto just finished his morning walk and arrived at the usual meeting site.

Unwillingly, he lifted his arm to check the time. "Damn, ten minutes early again?" He mumbled with a sigh. "Right. Must've been to excited, I guess. Ugh." He rubbed his temples, trying to release some pressure from his headache. "Since when did I ever start getting such headaches?" _Hm, maybe since I started thinking about _him_ so often._

Whatever, he pushed away his thoughts and looked up...

Only to see Sasuke staring directly at Naruto with one eyebrow cocked up. "You okay? Looks like you just pissed in your pants. Your face is completely white." He coughed unintentionally and shifted uncomfortably."Not that I care."

Naruto forced himself to move closer to the bridge. _Since when was he here? He scared me to death, I didn't even see him appear._

Sasuke eyed Naruto's flushed cheeks. "Seriously, are you sick or something?"

"Huh? What? Oh no. I'm fine." Feeling completely out of place, he finally moved himself over to the bridge and leaned against a pole as he watched every movement of Sasuke's perfect features. First he frowned, then his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows crinkled, jaw tightening visibly...

"What the hell?!" Sasuke outbursted, jumping to face Naruto as he glared.

"Wha- What? Where?!" Naruto's eyes darted everywhere, instinctively grabbing for a kunai and crouching in a defensive stance."Is this a trap?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes indignantly, still standing casually with his arms crossed over his chest. "You're kidding, right?"

Naruto twitched. _Uh-huh. And this is why I hate this kid._ "Pah! Of course I am, I was just going along with your silly act."

"It's not an act. It's just that you're... _staring_ at me!"

Naruto frowned and moved further away from Sasuke. "Humph! Was not, don't be ridiculous. Get over yourself."

"Ehh? Boys? Are you having a little-wittle fight again?" Sakura waved, smiling her usual cheery grin. "Ohio!"

"Ohio," the boys grumbled, glared at each other, then whipped around in a huff.

Time continued to pass in that similar, odd feeling of hate- love- wanting- lust- greed- disgust- and impatience between the three teamates.

Sakura's patience was the first to crack. "Ugh. When exactly is Kakashi-sensei going to be here? It's almost reaching an hour! He is so late! And _so_ dead to me."

Sasuke sighed. "Girls. So impatient."

"Hey, hey. Be nice to Sakura-chan. I agree. Where is Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura smiled slightly of Naruto's back-up, then remembered to mask her kind expression. "Oh, shut up Naruto."

Sasuke frowned. "He didn't do anything. He was helping you. You should show a little more gratitude."

"Augh!" Sakura slammed her butt on the floor and twirled her hair in annoyance. _Whatever I do, I try to please Sasuke! But he always makes me feel guilty and points out horrible things I do! How can I just get his freaking attention without depleting my status?!_

"Hm, Sas-_uke-_kun, since when did _you_start caring so much for... me?" Naruto snickered. Okay, so maybe he was gay and madly in love with Sasuke, but Naruto was still Naruto with the on-going and never-ending teasing.

Sasuke shot him a fiery death glare and gritted his teeth together. "Shut. Up. Idiot freak."

"Excuse m-"

"Please, shut up, both of you. I'm dead tired and I just don't want to hear two teenage boys bicker like they're husband and wife. 'Kay?" Sakura looked up at them from the ground with baggy red eyes and her mouth slightly agape.

"Fine."

"Whatever. He started it."

"Nu-uh! Immature idiot."

"Bitch."

"My ass."

"Bastard."

"My slave bitch ass idiot- "

"SHUT. UP!!" Sakura shot up from her seat, eyes buldging out and teeth grinding in a sneer. No one dared to mess with the angry Sakura. Needless to say, the mindless, _infurated _Sakura.

Silence spread instantly as more mixed feelings stuffed the atmosphere. Soon, minutes passed (in fear of Sakura chopping down the forest... or their heads, as a matter of fact), evidently, marking one of their new records of "who can stay shut up the longest" time.

"Yo." A tall, white-spiked hair figure came out of nowhere as he sat casually on the bridge's highest point. "Sorry I'm late. You know, there was just an old lady who needed my help carrying her- "

"OH, JUST SAVE IT." Naruto and Sakura yelled in protest.

"You took forever!"

"Yeah! I mean, I'm speaking for all of us, even if Sasuke doesn't complain, we're _all _sick of you _always_ being late."

"Just put down the damn book and be on time so we can just finish the mission and get it over with!"

"Shh. Now, now my children, don't get too angsty. This time it might take longer than usual." Kakashi's eyes squinted into two slits as he grinned cheerfully. "All right. Getting straight to the point. Our mission today is to guard a famous actress and help her on her way home."

Three completely different facial expressions formed on each student. First and as expected, Naruto gaped with his eye twitching mechanically. Then there was Sakura, lips curled up in a half-snicker as she tried to stifle a laugh. And Sasuke of course, who couldn't stare any more seriously like this was the biggest mission of his life.

Breaking the momentary silence, Naruto roared in laughter, a laugh for two, which quickly ruined the hilarious moment for Sakura. "Wait a sec. Kakashi-sensei, you're telling us that we have to be bodyguards for some _pop-star_? What, is the paparazzi going to _kill_ her because they just love her so much they want a corpse?"

Sasuke snickered and Sakura rolled her eyes.

Kakashi ignoring his comment, nodded once. "Hai. Be back at Konoha's gates in twenty. See you then." He disappeared in a poof, leaving only an imaginary grin behind.

All three sighed simultaneously.

"Great. Wonder how long _today_ will be."

"Tell me about it."

"I thought he was only kidding. Didn't know he was actually being serious."

"Yes, well, any mission passes. We did have to catch that rich-ass' cat once," Sasuke added to the conversaion. "What? Remember?"

Naruto and Sakura could only stare back, speechless. He spoke. _The_ Uchiha Sasuke spoke. In both their minds, their spirits raged with want and lust. Both wanted Sasuke so much. If only he wanted them just as much.

Oh, if only...

Again like always, Naruto was the first to be at the gates, overly excited for the simple mission and much too bubbly to see Sasuke again.

"Yah-haa!" Naruto clapped his hands together. "I'm spending the day with Sas-uke! I'm spending the day with Sas-uke! Sas-uke! Sas-uke! Awwwl right!"He wiggled his butt in attempt to dance and sang so horribly it would even give the deaf granny a bleeding ear.

Just then, Naruto could hear a loud call from behind him. _Oh no! Did anyone hear me?_

Luckily, no one did, it was just Sakura running towards him with an extremely overly-sized, packed bag on her back. "Hey Naruto! Got everything packed and ready? We're probably going to be back late, if not at sunrise."

Naruto grinned at that thought and shook his head. Oh god- it was so wrong to be thinking of that. So he patted his pockets, pouches and backpack, going over all the items. "Yep, you?"

Sakura was already looking through her bag when he asked, noting her excessive packing. "_Oh _yeah, think I over packed." She giggled and zipped up her bag just in time before Naruto could see the overflowing amount of "women products."

"Hm, it's okay I guess, but you're going to have to carry it the whole time. Sure that's okay for you?"

Sakura snorted. "Of course I am,_ Mom_. I'm a strong gal, I'll survive until dark. You'll see."

Naruto nodded and looked away. Yes, Sakura was definitely a strong girl. Very, very strong. Especially when it came to her payback, revenge punches and kicks. Ouch, did they hurt like hell. But even so, Naruto loved Sakura... like a sister, of course. She really was kind-hearted, deep down, _way_deep down when she wasn't thinking of her next victim. In any case, Naruto never thought of her as a rival against Sasuke. He knew he was out of the picture. It was only between Ino and Sakura. Sasuke wasn't exactly the type who liked boys. He sighed, wow, what luck he had.

It wasn't long until Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun could be seen a few yards away as they turned the corner.

"Yo," Kakashi flicked two fingers and walked ahead of the group. "Ready?"

"HAI!!" Naruto bursted, beaming with a grin from ear to ear. "So when do we get to meet the sexy girl?!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura snickered.

"There," Kakashi smiled and pointed off into the distance and beyond Konoha's borders. "She just came back from traveling to many places and took one last stop on the way here. This is more or less of a detour, like pick up and drop off."

And even at such a far distance, Naruto could see the _perfectly _shaped body of a fat, disgusting woman. "That's her?" His voice fell three octaves as his facecringed unintentionally. "Dayyyyyum, she makes Sakura look pretty."

_Snap._ Sakura's dangly, thin string broke into two as her temper increased to... oh, no need to explain...

"What did you say you son of a bitch?!" She gave no time for Naruto to beg for mercy and without hesitation, kicked him right where it really hurts.

Sasuke smirked and Kakashi chuckled lightly.

"All right. Time to head out. We split up into two. Like always, Sasuke and Naruto will be on her left, and Sakura and I will be on the right."

So there he was... _again. _Left alone in the dust with his supposedly "supportive" teammates who already running out miles ahead. Naruto groaned as he crouched, lying on the ground pathetically.

"Ugh... Someone. Help. Me."

My, my. What luck he had.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei. I need to ask you something." Sakura stopped in her tracks to ponder the moment. "Why do you always pair Naruto and Sasuke in one group? And you and I in the other? Is it for strategic reasons or is because our strengths compliment our teamates' and work well together?"

The jounin lifted his gaze from his book. "Good question. Hm, well mainly because I just want those two to learn how to work together so they hopefully get along more."

"Well, I suppose it's working. Naruto is starting to be nicer to Sasuke. And I'm not so sure if it's visa-versa, but Sasuke isn't being _mean_ to him like he used to. So yeah, it is getting better. But is there any other reason?"

"Nope, not really."

"Eh?! No other reason? Humph, then _I_ should be- "

"Sakura... you know you can't be paired just because you like the kid." Kakashi grinned wistfully. "Anyhoo, let's continue on. We still have a long ways. And at this rate, we're probably going to have to camp out for the night."

"Aha, and this is why I came prepared!" Sakura chirped and marched on.

"Yeah, _extra_ prepared," he mumbled, then went back to his story.

-

"Sasuke. I have a question for you." Naruto spoke in a rough voice, eyeing the taller boy. His muscles and firm chest could be easily made out underneath the big, loose sweater. Naruto began to drool, then quickly shook his head. Oh god, not the time the best time to be mesmerized by Sasuke's sexy beastliness.

"Uhh- right, well um. Why do you never talk? Why are you always so serious? I mean, I can just tell that when you're around Sakura you tense up a lot. But otherwise you're a lot more relaxed."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the path. "Why ask such pointless questions?" he finally replied.

"Well, I warned you I would have a question for you."

"Question_s_," he emphasized the 's', making a loud hiss.

"Sorry. You know you can talk to me whenever you want to. If something is troubling you, I'm here."

"Ugh, you're acting creepy. What's with the attitude?" Sasuke shuddered involuntarily.

"I dunno, you're just acting more depressed than usual."

"Humph, I should be saying that about you. What's with _you_ lately?" _Sometimes you avoid me, other times you cling to me like I'm your mother._

"No clue. I wish I knew myself."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. I don't know why you think I'm acting weird."

"Liar."

Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes widen slightly, and was suddenly even more curious. _I will find out what's up Naruto. I will._

But did Sasuke really want know what was going on- the truth? Or did he just want to find out to challenge Naruto? Or... maybe there was a slight chance that he already knew... ?

Well then, let the challenge begin.

-

The full moon shone brightly in the night just as the sun crawled under the horizon, creating a beautifully painted picture. Colors of blissful blue and shades of lighter purple filled the skies before night would fall into complete blackness.

"Wow. Beautiful." Sakura smiled peacefully. In just the last hour, her whole attitude had changed from being strong and focused to lazy and bone-tired. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, you think we're going to make it to an inn before nightfall? I know we're ninjas, but damn, myback ache is killing me."

"Huh. Back ache. I wonder why." Kakashi grinned under his mask and temporarily placed his book in his pocket. "Well, yes. We're almost there. But look, let's go meet up with the other two and Seppu-chan."

"Yosh!" Sakura grabbed his hand to drag him along quicker. "Let's go meet up with them and get there faste- "

Sakura paused and said nothing more, suddenly falling to the grass. "Ow. It hurts. ...AURGH!!" She yelled and pounded her fist to the ground. "I am such an idiot for packing this much. What was I thinking?! I hate feeling helplessly _weak_."

_Sigh. _"Well, it can't be helped. We'll just camp out." Kakashi slumped his shoulders forward slightly, cocking his head to the side.

"What?! No-no! Please, wait. I can do this."

Kakashi's face lit up as he lifted his eyebrows.

"Just a little bit further. That's all. Hey, help me up please."

"Hn. Sakura, you sure are a trooper."

Sakura smiled again and looked up ruefully towards the sky. "Yes, I know. But there are always sacrifices to make in this world, even the smallest ones."

Once up, she began to wander off and think of Sasuke, the future sacrifices she would soon need to make, and Naruto. She wondered, _What would become of them in the future?_

Yes, there would be sacrifices, no matter what. And she knew it.

-

"Ye-yauh! We're almost there! We're almost there!" Naruto whistled happily with his whole team walking beside him. Small lights shone in the short distance away, luring any exhausted traveler to stay.

Just a few moments ago, they met up and discussed the plans for the night. Simple: sleep, relax and prepare to wake up early the next morning.

Walking up to the wooden estate, Sakura read out a sign that clearly wrote, "Residence Inn, Bedrooms, Spa and Hot Springs Open 24/7." "Woo! Wow we're damn lucky!" Sakura grinned, squealing in joy as Sasuke closed his eyes, relieved. They could finally rest, but the night wasn't over- yet.

.

.

A short, friendly house-keeper lead Sakura and Seppu through the several corridors and confusing turns.

"Hai." She came to a sudden halt."Here we are."

She slid the shoji door open gently, while her eyes raised timidly towards her customers. "Please ask me if you need anything. I'll be at the front desk. And I picked a convenient room for you to be near the spa." She pointed at the opposite end of the room toward another door."Out there and just around the corner is where it is. It shouldn't be hard to miss. Please enjoy your stay."

She smiled the flipped around, her long hair floating after her.

"Ugh. She's freaking gorgeous."

"I know. Tell me about it. Wonder how she wound up working here." Sakura replied to her new companion's comment.

"Well anyway," the two trudged inside to plop their belongings on the floor, "I just wanted to say that I'm so glad to be staying with someone so nice as you are. Seppu, I wish you could stay and live in Konoha."

"Now, now my perky, little friend. It's not time to say our good-byes yet. Besides, I can visit whenever I want to." She smiled kind-heartedly. "So, want to go relax in the springs?" Her eyebrow raised a notch as her smile widened to a grin.

"Hell yes! Damn that sounds good!" Sakura leaned to the right, then left. "My back is just about dead now, and hot water seems perfect!"

They giggled, running off in a pair.

.

.

Naruto stretched out his arms, legs and back, then finally snuggled into a comfortable position as he floated in the water. Ahh- it was almost perfect. The only possible thing that could make this moment any better was...

"Sasuke?!" A hard figure bumped into Naruto's side as he screeched in surprise, splashing a few feet back. "Wh-what are in the world are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me."

Sasuke's hard glare filled out into two straight lines. "Idiot. What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" He turned away to yawn and lift his muscular, shaped arms above his head. They glistened as the water ran over his godly-like body.

Naruto bit his lip and nudged away as he felt hot sensation crawl over his face. Oh no, it was absolutely one of the worst times to be blushing with Sasuke so close by.

"Naruto." Sasuke's cold voice iced over Naruto's body, making him still and frigid. "Is Kakashi-sensei coming out?"

"Uhh..." he turned around, swimming slowly closer to the ghostly figure. He was so charming it was almost hypnotizing, with his black bangs wet and messy over his devilish, yet peaceful complexion.

"Well? Is he?" Sasuke interrupted Naruto's last mid-thought as he stared back blankly, waiting for a simple answer.

"What? N-no. I don't think so. He's probably lying down right now or reading that damn book."

Sasuke grunted, glowering his eyes towards the water's surface.

"Gosh, what's wrong with you? What's pissing you off this time?"

A glare shot across the empty springs, towards Naruto, the boy who looked much too angelic and so soft to the touch.

.

"So, Sakura. What made you so depressed all of sudden? You were so much happier earlier today when you were around Sasuke."

Sakura frowned and plunged under water. Sooner or later she had to come out for air, and when she did, Seppu was still waiting patiently.

"Fine," Sakura closed her eyes, dozing off into her own imagination, "It's just that..."

.

Without warning, Sasuke forced his way next to Naruto. He took him by the shoulders, squaring him to look at him straight in the eye.

.

"You know, Sasuke's adorable, sexy, hot, every girl falls for him. I love him. I adore him. I _want_ him to be mine. _Mine._ In _my_ arms. In _my_ bed."

Seppu nodded, her eyes craving for more details.

"But the only thing is..."

.

Like a bad nightmare and miraculous dream slammed together, Sasuke forced his lips smack onto Naruto's. Naruto squeezed his hands into fists, preparing for the hard knock-out, but instead, felt a soft, soothing gentle touch to his lips. Surely he was dreaming...

.

"Is... Sasuke doesn't like girls."

Seppu eyed Sakura, confused. "Well, obviously, just look at the way he acts towards you... and pretty much everyone else. But, what do you mean by that?"

.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face between his calloused hands, tipping him gently towards the water. He kissed even deeper, savoring every memory of Naruto's sweet scent and smooth, unblemished face.

.

"He's gay, okay? There, I said it."

Seppu's jaw flung open, a loud, painful crack searing through as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're... kidding... right? Sasuke, _the _Uchiha Sasuke... is gay? What the hell? He's one I'd least suspect! I just can't come to believe i- "

"Oh, ho, believe it." Sakura smirked at her use of words. She practically took them right out from Naruto's mouth. But her eyes showed otherwise...

.

Naruto gasped as his clutched eyes opened slowly. He met Sasuke's coal-black, beady eyes dazzling the moonlight. Naruto slightly shook his head, crinkling his eyebrows and staring at Sasuke as if he was insane.

"Sasuke. What are you doing? Are you out of your mind?!"

Sasuke silenced him with a finger. "Shh. Don't raise your voice." He leaned in closer until his stomach was just grazing Naruto's. "Naruto. You are mine." The harsh words seethed through his mouth, and for once, his lips curled up into a wickedly, stunning smile.

"I won the challenge. You are_ mine_."

Naruto inhaled sharply, leaning in and desiring more as Sasuke rubbed his cheek gently.

"Sasuke." The breathless word he repeated thousands of times slipped from his lips, and for once, Naruto felt complete.

.

A tear fell from Sakura's chin when she finally lifted her head to stare back into Seppu's crazed eyes.

"Of course there would be sacrifices. Oh god!" Her voice quivered and her shoulders shook violently. "What was I thinking?"

Leaving into the night, years of unshed tears streamed from her eyes. Tears of neglect and sorrow, but not jealously, no, not jealously.

* * *

**_End._**

A/N: Yay! I finished my one shot! I hope you like it. Please R&R!  
Reviewing is the only thing that will make me happy. :D

Note: I may be **minor** editing it in the future. (Especially the end part.)

-Reiia


End file.
